The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. When a semiconductor device such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is scaled down through various technology nodes, several strategies have been employed to improve device performance, such as using high-k (HK) dielectric material and metal gate (MG) electrode structures, strain engineering, 3-D gate transistors and ultra-thin body (UTB). While existing methods of fabricating the MOSFET devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. An improved fabrication method with improved reliability and increased performance continues to be sought.